Fight for the girl
by chuntistar08
Summary: Eli hurt Imogen after spying on her. After the frostival, she has a new boy friend. Is Eli willing to fight for a girl again ?
1. New guy ?

_This is my first fan fiction so if it's horrible I understand. I'm in advanced writing but I've never written a fan fiction. Please leave reviews._

**Eli's POV**

"So I have to go now, See you at 7." She looked at me while smiling and turned around and left towards the glass doors of Degrassi exiting to go home.

_I quickly turned around and was glad that my best friend had left. I was in love with Imogen Moreno. I missed having my arms gently wrapped around her waist as her soft lips where pressed against mine. I missed waking up seeing her beautiful body next to mine while remembering what we had done. I missed telling people that this gorgeous Imogen girl was my amazing girl friend, but I threw it all away. _

"Ok bye. I'll meet you there at 7. "

I heard a familiar voice. It was a melody to my ears. It was Imogen's voice.

I turned around and walked towards her locker.

_I admired her from a long distance with a sweet smile on my face, but she looked at me with a bitter cold look. A look that killed me. A look that read I hate you for putting me through so much pain and I'm still hurt. _

"Hey Imogen." I said shakily once I got to her locker.

"Eli, what do you want from me." she said plainly.

_You_ came to my mind but that wasn't the correct response.

"I want you forgive me, meet me at the dot at 7 ?" I said 7 on purpose so she couldn't meet the person she was and I didn't have to meet Clare.

"I can't, I'm meeting Jake." She said harshly.

"Why would you be meeting Jake ?" I said with a confused expression on my face.

"Maybe because he's my boyfriend ?"

When those words came out of her mouth I froze. They kept repeating in my head over and over again haunting me. My heart sank to my stomach and once it had reached the bottom, it had shattered into millions of pieces like glass falling to the ground.

"Your Boyfriend ? He gets to hug you, and kiss you?" My voice said in pain.

"Yeah, but why do you care? " Her sweet voice said coldly.

I was hurt. I wanted to die of pain.

"Oh, well if he hurts you just tell me." I said trying to make her re-gain trust in me.

"Why would you care ?" She said loudly.

I got my words together and said, "No one girl deserves to be hurt and heartbroken by a stupid guy."

She gave me a disgusted look.

"That's ironic coming from you."

She slammed her locker shut, stared at me for 3 seconds. Her eyes where full of hurt but where covered up with anger. She walked away fastly. I just turned a watched her walk away like the time when she put tampons up her nose after I smashed a computer.

_I was upset, but I was not giving up. I knew Imogen still loved me and Jake was just there. I was going to get Imo back and no one will get in my way. Eli vs Jake round 2 was about to begin. The difference ? We will be fighting for a different girl._


	2. Battle ?

** Imogen's POV:**

My head rested on his chest so close that I could feel his heart beating as he stroked my pigtails. I looked up and only to meet with his gorgeous green eyes that made me fall for him everytime. He smiled at me which made my lips curl up. The world froze, he was the only that matter right at that moment. We stared at each other for what felt like 5 minutes when in reality it was about 5 seconds. He stared to lean in. My eyelids became heavy and slowly started closing. I tilted my chin up. Our lips where a couple of millimeters apart when I knock inturepted our moment.

"I'll get." said Jake as he got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Hello Jake, is Clare here ?"

It was Eli. Oh gosh, what did he want ? My warm heart suddenly turned cold and full of hate.

"Oh yeah, you can come in. She'll be down in a sec. " Jake told him as he closed the door behind him.

Our eyes met. His eyes where way more beautiful than Jake's but it didn't matter, I hated him. Eli gave me a smirk, a smirk I loved and missed. I rolled my eyes at him.

Footsteps came down the stairs.

"Hey Eli." Clare said with a smile that any guy would fall for.

Her ravishing blueish-grayish eyes started to shine as I could tell her heart belonged to Eli.

"Oh Hey Clare, so what are we doing ?" Eli asked in a friendly voice. It actually annoyed me.

"Clare, Eli, why don't you join us ?" I heard Jake's eager voice.

They both nodded, and sat down on the couch next to Jake and mine's. Clare's eyes where stuck to the TV and Eli's where wandering around the room. I didn't care and got back to Jake.

"Where were we." came out of my mouth as I let out a small laugh which I could see out of the corner of my eye made Eli smile.

Jake quickly answered in a low but sweet whisper, "I don't know, you show me."

We smiled at eachother and got lost onto eachother eyes. His large hand gently touched my cheeck. My skin felt all goosebumpy and chills ran down my spine. My heart started beating faster as we slowly went towards eachother. Before I knew it my eyes where shut and I could feel Jake's breath hitting my face. I tiled my head side ways and our lips bearly touched. I went got closer and started to suck on his bottom lip. It was me and him against the world and I didn't care if Eli watched. In fact, I forget him and Clare where even there. Jake and I kept kissing. His lips tasted sweet and they perfectly fited mine. I started to pull away when I needed to catch my breath. Our heads slowly started to pull away from each other while we opened our eyes. Once our eyes where fully opened we stared at each other. A large smile grew on my face. I moved my body in a 180 turn so that my head would be resting on his chest once more. I decided to give a quick glance at Eli. My heart started breaking. His stunning green eyes where full of lust and distraughtness. I saw water starting to fill up in his eyes. I felt like a monster, a heart breaker. I wanted to make Eli's heart hurt but this was way worse.

**Eli's POV: **

M heart shattered as I saw there lips together. It hurt me to see my loved one with Jake Martin. When she turned around the most perfect smile grew on her face. That smile that showed me that she really liked Jake. That smile that killed me. I felt anger and hate along with sadness grow upon my weak body.

"Hey Clare, I think it's time for me to leave." My voice sounded shaky and rough.

"Are you sure Eli ?" I could tell she didn't want me to leave.

"Yes, I'm sorry. See you at school tomorrow." I tried to sound sorry, which I really was.

I raised by body from the couch and started walking towards the door when I heard someone call me.

"Hey Eli, I need to talk to you tomorrow after school. You should come over."

It was Jake. The person I least wanted to talk to wanted to talk to me. I wanted to go up to him and hit his handsome face, but Imogen would hate me even more. I held it all in and let out a deep breath and said

"I'm sure, I'll meet you at your locker after school and we can walk here." I tried sounding polite and gave him a fake smirk to top it off.

He nodded and I quickly opened the door and left.

**Next Day:**

The last ball rang. My feet quickly paced to Jake's locker. I was ecstatic to find out why he wanted to talk to me, which was a bit weird. When I turned the corner I could see the tall boy by himself. His eyes where looking around. I stopped myself. I stared at him for seconds. I could tell why Imogen was with him. He then saw me. A smile appeared on his face as I walked closer to him.

"Hello Eli." He was greeting me with a cheerful voice.

"Oh hello Jake, so we should get going." I sounded plain and boring.

We walked out the drama filled halls of Degrassi. When we got to the Martin/Edwards house, I was anxious. Every muscle in my body was shaking. I wanted to know what he was going to talk to me about. Is he using Imogen for sex ? Does he want to steal every girl from me because he hates me ? Is he going to hurt Imogen ? All these ideas came to my head. My hands starting shaking. We went up to his room. I felt like I was about to fall down from the stairs. We finally reached his room which felt like eternity. We stood there staring into each other's green eyes. I was about to open my mouth but then he spoke.

"Imogen is a great girl, I truly like her. I'm sorry to always be taking your girls but you have fabolous taste in them. I hope you don't mind me dating Imogen."

He sounded serious and sorry but I didn't care. He could have every girl I ever dated for all I cared as long as it wasn't Imogen. I felt my anxiety grow. I had to cool down before I did something stupid. Deep breaths I thought. I took deep breaths for a few moments. When I felt cool I finally broke the silence and said,

"This isn't over Jake. You think I'm going to leave you off the hook ? You must be crazy. I will fight for her, bring all your weapons, I'm prepared. I went off meds for Clare, I'm willing to do way more for Imogen. I'm just telling you hurt her and..."

"ELI !" His voice cut me off. I didn't care, I wasn't thinking clearly.

"and you will regret ever dating her." My voice was full of anger.

He looked at me and I could tell he was pissed. I'm sure he didn't feel as pissed as I did. Girl friend stealer. He stared at me with an evil look. I could tell he was a bit scared and didn't want to start anything but I saw him grow secure.

"Bring it Goldsworthy." He leaned down and said to my face. His voice was fearless.

I chuckled and then smirked.

"Ok Martin, but don't say you didn't know off meds my Mania could get out of control."

I turned around and started laughing. I fought Fitz, my bully. I could totally beat Jake. I smirked and as I went down the stairs. An evil plan soon popped in my head. I had to chose whether to fight clean or dirty. Either one was fair. I could feel Jake's eyes burn watching me from the back of my head. I opened the door and got out of there. I rushed home. If Jake wants a battle, I'll give him one. _A real one._

**What is Eli willing to do to win Imogen back ? Will he miss a couple of doses or will he keep it clean ? What will Imogen say when she finds out ? Will she dump Jake since she knows Eli is capable of hurting people or will she encourage Jake to fight him ? Imogen doesn't want Eli to hurt people again so what will she do ? Think for other, or herself ? Will a jealous Clare get involved too ? So many questions coming up. Keep reading to find out. **


End file.
